My Crazy Best Friend
by theGIRLwhoREADStooMUCH
Summary: Eric thinks that his best friend Pery Jackson is crazy when he turns down a date from the hottest girl in school. But he soon finds out that Percy has a very big reason to turn down any girl who asks him out. Basically Percy's mortal friends meet Annabeth and some other kids from camp. PERCABETH rules, please read and review but no flames!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I love these types of stories but no one has written one the way I wanted it so I took it upon myself to write one myself. Please review if you liked it, or even if you didn't, I always love to learn to be better. But please no flames, just constructive criticism. **

**Eric P.O.V.**

I had just witnessed the most shocking thing to ever happen on the whole planet, ever. Melissa Andrews just got turned down by Percy Jackson, my best friend. I had always thought Percy was a little bit off, muttering in Greek, and just because of all of the weird things that always seemed to occur when he was around. But now I know it's time to ship him off to the padded rooms.

No one turns down Melissa Andrews, it just isn't done. She gorgeous, the hottest girl in the school easily, caption of the cheer squad, and just a really big sweetheart. She isn't stuck up, or slutty like the stereotypical cheerleader, maybe a little spoiled, but it's not like she flaunts it.

Anyways, back to my senile best friend. Percy and I had been out in the parking lot with some other guys from the swim team like a normal Friday when the goddess that is Melissa came over with a few of her friends, who were admittedly not as hot as she was, but still pretty smoking.

"Hey Percy, how's it going?" She asked, her girlfriends giggled. Percy stopped talking to Mark and looked for who had addressed him. I guess I could see why all of the ladies were all over him all the time. He was tall, taller than me anyways, and he had some well defined muscles. Though from most of the gossipy girls I have found out that most think his hair is his most attractive feature. It's all over the place and the girls think it's sexy. The rest of the team and I think it's because the dude doesn't own a comb. And from what I have heard girls swoon at the sight of his eyes, I don't know why, they are just green to me.

"Oh hey Melissa, um fine, how about you?" He asked looking slightly confused. Girls like that normally don't come up and talk to swim team guys, admittedly Percy has his own little fan club, but they don't talk to him they just follow him around. He of course says they don't follow him around they just coincidentally happen to always be in the same place as him, all the time.

"I'm great. I was actually wondering if you would like to go on a date with me this weekend." She asked but it sounded more like a suggestion. All of our faces seemed to be in some form of shock and envy. Percy seemed blank of emotion, he cleared his throat.

"Uh wow." He said which my thoughts were exactly. "I'm flattered but I can't, my _girlfriend _and a couple of our friends are going down to Long Island this weekend." He stressed girlfriend, I was baffled. I had never heard of any girlfriend, but it would make sense of all of the hot girls he rejected. Everyone else seemed to be as shocked as me, but Melissa was blushing like crazy, I instantly felt bad for her. Melissa was the kind of girl that guys dumped their girls for.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you had a girlfriend." Melissa said looking thoroughly disappointed.

"Yeah for almost two years now." Percy said awkwardly, that snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Percy, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked but grabbed his arm and pulled him away before he could answer.

"What the hell is the matter with you? How on earth could you turn down Melissa Andrews?" I asked looking at him like the crazy person he is.

"I just said that I have a girlfriend." Percy said stupidly.

"So dump her, go out with both of them. You can't just turn down the hottest girl at school like it's nothing." I insisted and he gave me a disbelieving look. I realized the moment I said that Percy would never do either of those. He was just too nice. Maybe it was because he was raised by a woman…

"I will not dump my girlfriend, who I have dated for longer than I have even known you, nor will I cheat on her. I love Annabeth." He said sounding pissed that I even made the suggestion.

"Sorry, so how come you have never talked about her?" I asked.

"I don't know, it never came up." He shrugged.

"Well when can I meet her?" I asked curious about this mystery girl.

"Well she and some of my friends should be picking me up in a few minutes." He said vaguely. We went back and Melissa and her friends were still milling around. They had started talking to the other guys.

"I'm sorry again, Perce." She said, still blushing profusely. "That girl of yours is lucky."

"Thanks but I'm the lucky one." He said like some love sick teenager, which I guess he is. "And whoever you end up going out with is a lucky guy."

"So can I ever meet your girl?" She asked.

"Yeah she should be here right about now; she's picking me up soon." He said. We all talked about random things until a big green jeep full of teenagers came speeding into the lot. It grabbed the attention of most of the people that had been standing around because of the fast speed they had been driving and because they had their music cranked up so high. A wide grin came over Percy's face and I knew that one of the people in there had to be this Annabeth.

The girl driving looked about sixteen and was really intimidating. She had electric blue eyes and a harsh expression her face even though she seemed to be joking and singing along with the others. In the passenger seat was a blond girl that seemed to be a typical California girl with a tan and blond hair. But her eyes gave away her intelligence, stormy grey that seemed to absorb everything around her and calculate if there was any danger around. Sitting in the back was some emo kid that was probably the youngest of the group by a few years. Next to him was probably the oldest, he had facial hair and probably some sort of walking disability because he had crutches of a sort next to him leaning against the front seats. The final girl seemed somewhat familiar but I wasn't sure how, she had crazy red hair and was wearing some sort of school uniform.

"Hey Kelp head!" The black haired girls called out as they got close, they quickly pulled into a parking place a few down from us, but no one got out. "Are you coming, we don't have all day?" She seemed to be mocking him but in a sort of playful manner.

"Shut it Thals." He said before motioning us all to follow him. The blond girl got out of the car and ran up to him capturing him in a passionate kiss. I guess we all found out who Annabeth was, and I could see why Percy would turn down Melissa for her. She was a hottie! Thals, as Percy called her, honked the horn with a disgusted look on her face.

"You two make me want to puke." She said. Annabeth glared at her but Percy just smirked.

"I missed you Seaweed brian." Annabeth said grabbing his hand. I cleared my throat and Percy was brought out of his Annabeth induced haze.

"Oh yeah, my friends wanted to meet you. So guys this is my girlfriend Annabeth, and Annabeth these are Eric, Mark, Scott, Calvin, James, Melissa, Carrie, and Susan." He said remembering the names of Melissa's friends that I had not known.

"Nice to meet you all." She said kindly.

"Who are all of the people in the jeep?" James asked, and I was curious too. Percy walked over and we all followed him.

"Those are my cousins Thalia and Nico." He said motioning towards the girl driving and the emo kid. "That's my best friend Grover and that's Rachel Dare, she went here freshman year." He said and I remembered why she was familiar, she was the freak that used to hang out with Percy until she went off to some posh rich girl school.

"I don't want to disturb this meet and greet, but it's a long drive and we still have to pick up Piper before we head to camp, and I don't really want to drive in the dark." Thalia said not sounding the least bit sorry.

"Of course." I answered stupidly. We all, minus Percy of course went back to my car where we had been hanging out later. We watched as Rachael got out and jumped in the passenger seat while Annabeth took her place and Percy climbed in next to her and put his arm around her. As they sped away I felt that there was a part of Percy that I had absolutely no clue about. Maybe I was better off not knowing. At least Melissa was still single.

**Please review! And if someone didn't get it they were having a carpool like thing. And I do know that Percy, Thalia, and Nico really aren't cousins, but they all children of the Big Three, so I made them introduce each other that way. So I hoped you liked!**


	2. Announcment

**Hey people, I'm sorry if anyone thought that this was a chapter, but it is not. This story is still just a one-shot.**

**But anyways to get straight to the point I recently added a new story called ****What Just Happened ****it is somewhat a companion to this story but not exactly. After I saw how many people liked this story I decided to write a similar story but where one of Annabeth's friends meets Percy. So that's it. If it sounds interesting to you check it out.**

**I would also like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed and/or added me. Every time I would get an email telling me that someone liked my story it made my day!**


End file.
